10 ways to get a demigod girlfriend
by Dragon132
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Jason host their own Documentaries on how to get a demigod girlfriend. This includes Percabeth, Thalico, and Jasper.
1. Percabeth

**_10 ways to get a date with a female demigod! from Percy, Nico, and Jason._**

* * *

_**Percy**_

The best way to get a halfblood or demigod to go on a date with you is to get them to trust you. I am Percy Jackson and I am going to ask Annabeth out now! This book is secret and can help you out. So if you are interested in asking a daughter of Athena out (besides Annabeth she's mine!) you can really learn alot from this.

_10-Tell corny jokes_

Okay first thing is first. Get her to trust you! Tell corny jokes, let the female know you are into her, its not to forward and its not to backwards (if thats how you say it. Oh there's Annabeth now!

"Hey Wise Girl!" I said as I walked over to her. She was at the beach skecthing some architectural junk in her sketchpad or something. She looked at me with shining gray eyes and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What brings you here?" She asked as I grinned. Here comes the fun.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." I said as she blinked.

"What?" She said plainly.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because your the only ten I see!" I said as she raised a brow.

"Never say because at the start of a sentence Seaweed Brain." She said while going back to drawing.

"I'm sorry but I got a bad injury today." I said while making a sad face. She then looked up from her sketchbook curiously.

"What happened?" She asked as I smiled weakly.

"I fell hard...For you." I said as I can see a corner of her lip trying to not smile.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You try to hard."

_9-Be interested in what she likes_

"Hey Percy! guess what? My dad is going to take me to Greece to check out all the architectural buildings there!" Annabeth exclaimed as I pulled on a smile as to be interested in what she is saying.

"Really? Cool! Maybe you get get a bunch of ideas on your..stuff!" I said as she smiled and nodded then hugged me.

"I know! I can't wait! Though i'll miss all my friends here." She said as I frowned.

"How long will you be gone?"

"3 days."

"...YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE YOU'LL BE GONE FOR MONTHS!"

"Percy...you should have said you'd not you'll."

"Yeah whatever..."

_8-Sing her a song_

"Ooohhhh...Ooohhhh..." I sang outside of Annabeth's cabin window. I saw the lights turned on and saw Annabeth's half brother Malcolm come out.

"It's 3 in the morning go to bed!" He said as I kept singing.

"I know you love me...I know you care.." I sang as I saw a very angry Annabeth pop her head out the window.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GO TO BED OR I WILL GET MY DAGGER AND RIP OFF YOUR MOUTH!" She screamed as I grinned.

"But then you won't have anything to kiss." I said before ducking away as an arrow flew above my head. I then scrambled away from her cabin with all sorts of junk being thrown at me.

_7-Hint that you like her without saying you like her_

"Hey Wise Girl?" I asked as me and her were feeding the Pegasi.

"Hm?" She hummed while feeding Porkpie, which happened to be her horse.

"I need to talk to you...About something important." I said as I sat down. She saw this and sat down besides me.

"Whats up Seaweed Brain?" She asked in concern as I looked away while blushing. I should have made this number 5 or something.

"Well...There's this girl here that..I really like but I don't know how to tell her how I feel." I said while looking at her from the corner of my eye and I could have sworn I saw her face harden a little.

"Just tell her then, if you can defeat Kronos I think you can ask a girl out." She said before standing up and leaving while mumbling things to herself. I think i'm hitting the jackpot.

_6-Make her feel jealous_

"Hey, Your new here whats your name?" I asked a new camper that came here. She was 15 and was a daughter of Apollo and like her father(which I'd hate to call) she is hot. Not as hot as Annabeth but just around there. Of course I didn't care for her I was just. Saying hi.

"Oh hello, my name is Trina Rodriguez daughter of Apollo." She said as I nodded.

"Percy Jackson son of Posiedon." I said as she smiled. I then smiled too until an angry daughter of Athena came in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Annabeth screamed as both mine and Trina's eyes grew big. She is one hell of a yeller.

"I was saying hello to the new camper." I said as she growled.

"You were supposed to go practice sword fighting with me!" She said as I put my hands up in defense.

"It was just going to be a quick hi and goodbye." I protested as she just growled and stomped away. I have no idea what got her panties in a bun.

_5-Buy her presents_

"Hey Wise Girl!" I said walking up to her as she exited her cabin while holding something behind my back.

"Hey what do you have behind your back?" She asked as I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"For you. I had it specially ordered from Leo, costed a penny but it was worth it." I said as she opened it and smiled.

"Oh my gods Percy...An Owl holding a trident?" She said while pulling out a necklace with an owl holding a trident in its wing.

"Just something that has both of us included." I said as she tackled me with a hug.

"Thank you.." She said with a happy smile. I then smiled. I am almost their to asking her out.

_4-Flirting with her_

"Hey Wise Girl." I said as she smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" She said as I grinned.

"You know I think its cute the way you cal me that." I said as she grinned.

"Oh really? does anybody else call you that?" She asked as I shrugged.

"Thalia did once but she stuck to Kelp Head." I said as she laughed.

"Good cause i'm only going to call you Seaweed Brain." She said.

"And i'm the only one who is going to call you Wise Girl." I said back making her smile.

"Its just our thing."

"Wanna make out?"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nevermind too soon."

"What?"

_3-Comfort Her_

"Wise Girl whats wrong?" I asked as I saw her crying on the beach alone.

"Its...I've been having dreams about Luke and...I just miss him so much." She said while crying and I frowned. Talking about an old crush is not good to me but I needed to be here for her.

"Don't worry. Luke went down a hero in the end. He saved the world." I said as she smiled and rested her head against my chest.

"Thank you...For being here Percy." She said as I smiled.

"Anytime Annabeth." I said as I played with her hair.

_2-Kiss her and admit your feelings_

"Okay...today is the day." I told myself. I was in my cabin preparing to let Annabeth know how I feel. I was wearing a suit and I brushed my hair for this event only. It had to be perfect. I left my cabin and knocked on the Athena Cabin door. Thankfully Annabeth answered it.

"Whats up Perce?" She asked with a raised brow at my outfit. I then got down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Annabeth Marie Chase...We have known each other since we were twelve, we have fought together in every quest...Besides the one in which I had to save you. And I am here tonight to tell you my true feelings." I said as her eyes widened. I took out a Tiffany box and held it up.

"Percy what the hell is going on?!" She asked as I ignored her and opened the box to reveal a silvery diamond ring in it.

"Annabeth, I love you! I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you and...Will you do the honor of becoming my bride?" I asked as she just looked pale white.

"Percy we aren't even dating." She said as I blinked. I think I skipped a couple hundred steps.

"Oops. Thats for another story." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Annabeth Marie Chase! Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I asked while throwing the ring out. It landed in the pizza Thalia was eating with Nico and she looked at the ring with wide eyes. I'd tell more but I think its better coming from him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Please?"

"Alright, fine. I was waiting forever for you to ask me anyways!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I thought I had to ask you sooner or later."

"Crap." I said as she rolled her eyes and picked me up by the collar of my shirt and picked me up and kissed me. Her lips were soft and tasted like peanut butter cookies. I smiled and kissed back. And it was the best night I have ever had.

_1-Ask her out on that date_

"Now that you are my girlfriend will you go on a date with me?" I asked as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You could have asked me before, especially when you proposed to me." She said while laughing as I blushed.

"Yeah lets try and forget that." I said.

"But yes I would love to go on a date!" She said as I smiled.

"Yes! I already have an idea in mind!" I said as she raised a brow.

000

"Marine World? Really?" She asked as I petted a Seel's head.

"This is the best day ever!" I said as Annabeth sighed.

"I should make my own Documentary on boys." She said as I looked at her.

"You knew this was a Documentary?" I asked completely shocked.

"Percy i'm not stupid, I am the daughter of Athena and I know all." She said leaving us in silence for a couple of moments.

"Grover told you didn't he?"

"And now he has 5 new tin cans to his collection."

* * *

**_And scene. This is mostly Percabeth! because in the end I will be putting a sneak peak of my up and coming story Starstruck. Anyways Nico and Thalia is next followed by Jason and Piper. They will have the same ideas as Percy but different outcomes._**


	2. Thalico

**_XxxImNotOkayxxX: Thanks this is mainly for entertaining anyways._**

**_Aishani108: Thats going to be in the girl version of this story which won't come out for a while. But thank you for liking this story_**

**_gabeDj: Unfortunately it was, JB songs are what I think are good and idiotic (sorry Justin fans) for a humor love story._**

**_Guest: Lol true dat._**

* * *

_**Nico**_

You heard from Percy now its time to let me explain the _right _way. Girls are like candy to most men, you can't stick to one candy bar right? You have to try different ones to taste and love. But in my case i'm not like that. Especially with the girl i'm going to get, Thalia Grace which is _super EXTRA hard._ To get. Trust me, she is ten times worse then Annabeth but also ten times more prettier. [Shut up Percy, Thalia is the best so shut up]. Now i'll explain things from here.

_10-Tell corny jokes_

"Hey sweetheart." I said walking over to Thalia as she was speaking to Annabeth, she then turned to me and kneed me in the stomach. "Ahhh Son of a Hermes!"

"Hey!" Connor and Travis Stoll both yelled at me before walking away angrily.

"Do _not _call me sweethart." Thalia said giving me a cold glare while Annabeth was silently laughing in the background.

"But..muffin...I couldn't help myself...I mean...Your beautiful eyes just make me do stupid things." I said with a small grin.

"You weren't even looking at her front side." Annabeth chimed in as I glared at her before looking at Thalia.

"I'm sorry baby...I guess I forget how dead your brain can get while looking at me." She said while holding a hand out for me since I was still on the floor. I smiled and took it, which was bad because she threw me up in the air and shot multiple arrows at me. She then walked away with a small proud smile on her face.

"Wait! Your hair! don't get me started on your beautiful hair!" I called out after her as she walked away.

_9-Be interested in what she likes_

"Hey Thals whats up?" I asked while going over to her table as she ate a cheeseburger and fries.

"Lord Zeus thats whats up." She said as I laughed a little, she's so interesting. Why am I interested in her again?

"Okay, I was wondering what you were interested in?" I asked as I saw a small glint in her eyes.

"I love teasing Percy." She said as I grinned, thats one thing we can agree on.

"Same, wanna prank him all day?" I asked as she grinned as well.

"Death Breath you are on." She said as we both finished our meals and headed out towards the Posiedon cabin.

_PJ-[it was terrible! They kept blasting thunderbolts at me, and don't get me started with the skeleton in the bathtub!]_

_JG-[You use the bathtub still Percy? Also Nico if I hear anything on you hurting her in here i'll be sure to make it so this part of the story is un-finished.]_

_NA-[Percy stop whining, and Jason I won't ever hurt her..]_

_JG-[...]_

_NA-[Anyways lets get back to the story]_

_6-Sing to her_

"Hey Thalia!" I said while jogging over to her. I feel like I had to romance her with song.

"Yeah?" She asked, She was discussing something with Percy and Thalia, I cleared my throat and went in back of her and whispered/sung in her ear.

"If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go.." I started only to look her in the eyes, I saw her blushing and frowning and she punched me square in the face. All I remember before that was laughing from Percy and possibly slapping from Annabeth.

_7-Hint that you like her without saying you like her_

"Death Boy!" Thalia exclaimed as she stomped over to me with a pissed off look.

"Yeah?" I asked only to get punched in the face. "Ow! What the actual Hermes?!"

"Hey!" Travis Stoll pouted as he then left the fighting arena.

"Why did I see a bunch of love letters the YOU wrote in your cabin?!" She asked as I raised a brow.

"Did you look through my stuff?!" I asked while blushing, she turned red too and growled.

"Don't change the subject who were these for?"

"A girl."

"No duh, I thought you were gay."

"What?"

"Who were these for?!"

"I told you a girl, that I really like."

"Whats her name?"

"None of your business." I said as that might have been hard, she looked a little pained, before getting her scary shield out. I quickly ran off before I could look at the hideous thing. And I wasn't talking about the shield.

_JG-[Nico...]_

_NA-[It wasn't her, I saw Travis and Connor running around camp yelling 'Son of Hades writes Love Poems for Clarisse', Then Clarisse was charging at me.]_

_PJ-[And Thalia. It was funny]_

_NA-[Back to the story...]_

_6-Make her feel jealous_

"Um..h-hey Nico right?" A girl asked me as I was eating Mcdonalds at the campfire pit.

"Huh? Yeah why?" I asked as she giggled, it was kinda cute.

"I wanted to come and hang out. My name is Teresa Alcatrez, Daughter of Aphrodite and younger half sister of Lady Gaga." She said as I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Nico Di 'Angelo. Son of Hades, and half brother to..the dead." I said as we both laughed. I was about to ask her about the Lady Gaga thing but Thalia came in with her shield and a sword.

"NICO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared as I screamed like a little girl and left a very confused Aphrodite girl. Why are girls so confusing? One minute they don't care about you and the next they get jealous.

_5-Buy her presents_

"Thalia!" I called out as I saw her near the beach stabbing the sand.

"What?!" She screamed as I flinched a little. She's still a little upset with me for talking to another girl.

"I-I wanted to give you this." I stuttered and handed her a box. She snatched it away and opened it then softened her gaze up on me.

"Nico.." She said as she pulled out an extra large Mcdonalds fries.

"I had to make it up to you." I said as she hugged me tightly..and when I say tightly..I mean TIGHTLY!

_4-Flirting with her_

"Hey pretty lady." I said sliding over next to Thalia.

"Hey Sexy butt." She said as I laughed

"Wanna go and have some fun?" I suggested as she grinned.

"Boy I was waiting all day for this invitation." She said as I frowned.

"Boy? I'm like a decades older then you." I said as she shrugged.

"You don't look it."

"Whatever."

_3-Comfort Her_

"Thalia?" I asked, I followed her into the woods and she was crying up a storm. Literally its pouring down rain!

"Go away." She hissed as I sat down next to her instead.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as she stayed quiet.

"Just...Artemis and stupid Zoe." She muttered as I nodded and held her.

"Whats wrong with them?" I asked.

"Everything." She simply said as I decided not to ask anymore questions.

_2-Kiss her and admit your feelings_

Knock. Knock.

"Yes?" Thalia asked while opening the door to her cabin. I was standing there sweating as usual.

"Erm..I need to ask you something." I started as she nodded.

"Well hurry up, a new episode of Family Guy is coming on soon." She said as I sighed.

"ThaliagraceIloveandcareabout youandIwaswonderingifyouwoul dgooutwithme?!" I asked quickly as she stared at me blankly.

"what?" She asked as I groaned.

"I like you and would you go out with me?!" I asked as she grinned.

"Of course Death Breath!" She said as I smiled.

"Awesome! Hey can I watch t.v with you too?" I asked as she grinned.

"I have a better Idea." She said before pulling me by the arm into her cabin.

"Whats the idea?"

"You'll see."

"Whoa..A-are you sure?"

"I was a virgin for a long time after quitting the hunters I need something."

"Whoa..."

"Your drooling.."

"Uh.."

_1-Ask her out on that date_

"Thals lets go out!" I said as she raised a brow.

"Were already dating." She said.

"No I mean on a date." I said.

"Alright I can go for some McDonalds anyways." She said while standing up.

000

"I can't believe how much fries and burgers you can eat from here." I said as she finished up her food.

"Oh come on I love this place!" She said with a grin.

"Yeah but...Your going to blow up like a balloon anytime soon." I said as she glared at me.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing."

* * *

**_And scene. This is mostly Percabeth! because in the end I will be putting a sneak peak of my up and coming story Starstruck. Anyways Nico and Thalia is next followed by Jason and Piper. They will have the same ideas as Percy but different outcomes._**


	3. Jasper

**_Aishani108: I was thinking about doing it like that plot but I was also thinking on doing a different plot. You and everyone else will know more when I put the sneak peaks in._**

* * *

_**Jason**_

Aright, you heard from the greeks but let me put this down Roman style. I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter and younger brother of Thalia Grace. I am going to tell you the story on how Piper McLean became my girlfriend.

_10-Tell corny jokes_

"Piper!" I called out as I went in her cabin just to see her half sister and head counselor Drew in her bra and panties changing, she looked at me and screamed while covering herself as I closed the door.

"Oops sorry!" I said while blushing, I must look as red as a raspberry.

"Jason?" a voice from behind me suddenly said, I whipped around with my coin in hand to see Piper leaning against her cabin.

"Oh, hey Pipey." I said while putting my coin away as she smiled.

"I'm going to guess you saw Drew." She said as I blushed.

"Maybe.."

"So what do you want?"

"Erm..I came to claim you." I said as she raised a brow.

"Your not my father." She said.

"What? No I came to check on your legs." I said as she blinked.

"My legs?" She asked.

"Yes, They must be hurting from running around in my dreams all night." I said.

"Jason that was the worst corny joke in the world."

"If I follow you home will you keep me?" I asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Jason...Your so cute! Of course i'd keep you!" She said as I smiled.

"Your such a bitch!" I said as her smile fell, she started to get tears in her eyes and then ran off.

"Forget it now!"

"Wait! Bitch stands for: Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented and Charming Human being!" I called out to her as I ran after her.

_PJ-[Funny..I should tell that to Annabeth. It works in both ways for her!]_

_NA-[I can't say that to Thalia..Either way she'd kill me.]_

_JG-[I admit it sounded harsh...Poor Piper]_

_9-Be interested in what she likes_

"So this is what you do in your free time?" I asked completely shocked. All Piper was doing was trying on clothes and taking pictures of herself.

"Yeah! You want to try it?" She asked as I smiled.

"Sure." I said back, I did owe her from last time when I called her a female dog. Next thing you know i'm trying on 200 different clothes.

_8-Sing to her_

"My love!" I called out as Piper opened the cabin window, she had some make up on her face and her hair in a bun.

"Yes oh great knight in shinning armor?" She asked as I chuckled, I cleared my voice and started singing. In my opinion it was pretty good.

"Your insecure! Don't know what for...Your turning heads when you walk to the do-o-or..Don't need make up..to cover up!" I started as her eyes widened, she must be getting flustered.

"Being the way that you are is enough...Everyone else in the room can see it! Everyone else but yo-o-o-ouuu~" I sang louder causing all the cabin windows to break. I didn't pay attention though because I thought it was just the fury that got inside camp.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,If only you saw what I can see,You'll understand why I want you so desperately,Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,That's what makes you beautiful" I sang, I opened my eyes to see the Fury had exploded while covering its ears and I saw Nico running around.

"My ears!" Nico shouted while quickly vanishing with the shadows. I then saw Percy jump in the lake water with an angry annabeth yelling louder then an opera choir. I looked over at Thalia to see she was trying to climb back in her old tree. I then looked up at the Aphrodite cabin to see Piper listening to headphones. I sighed as an Apollo camper came over to me.

"Dude...Are you sure your not a son of Apollo?" He asked.

_7-Hint that you like her without saying you like her_

"Jason?" Piper asked me as I was polishing my coin. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, did you get my message?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah..whats the emergency?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I think i'm in love." I said as her face lit up. Piper isn't usually like most aphrodite girls but she has her moments at most times.

"Oh my gods! Really?! Who is it?! You can tell me anything." She said as I smirked.

"Its a certain daughter of Aphrodite. That's all i'm going to say." I said as I thought I saw a look of hope in her eyes.

_6-Make her feel jealous_

"Are you almost done?" I asked as I waited outside of a changing room. I was helping Percy's sister get a date to prom in her school.

"Almost, Its a little tight." She said.

"Try and make it fit, Thats the largest size they have here." I said hopelessly, then Piper walked in surprised.

"Jason?" She asked as I waved.

"The one and only." I said as she came and hugged me.

"Jason? Is someone with you?" the girl asked.

"Jason...Who is that?" Piper asked while letting go of me.

"That's Percy's sister, i'm helping her get ready for prom." I explained as I thought I saw her face darken a little.

"Oh, interesting..Well I better get going, I can't let Leo wait any longer. I made sure he wouldn't go to the bathroom until I got back!" She said before walking away.

"How long ago was that?" I asked knowing she loses track of time easily.

"3 hours ago!" She cried out while running. Poor Leo. Just then a 8 foot tall female cyclops came out in a green dress and blond wig.

"Got it!" She said as I smiled weakly at her.

"Great..."

_5-Buy her presents_

"Pipey!" I said while cautiously going in her cabin only to see Piper in the middle of the floor looking at a fashion magazine.

"Hey Jas." She said as I went over to her.

"Hey Pipes so..I got you a little something from my trip with percy and annabeth." I said as I handed her a ticket to a Lady Gaga concert.

"I get to see my sister? Awesome!" She said as I grinned flashing another ticket up.

"We get to see your sister." I said as she hugged me and I laughed. This was feeling pretty good.

_4-Flirting with her_

"Jason can you help me?" Piper asked as I looked at her.

"Sure with what?" I asked as she looked at me.

"I want to know the square root of 121 and I need you to subtract that by -34 divided by 3 and then later rounded off to the nearest tenth." She explained as my jaw dropped.

"Why do you need help with that?"

"Annabeth and I have a contest going on."

"Whatever, I think you can do it on your own..I mean if you super pretty then your brain must be just as pretty." I explained.

"Jason that makes no sense."

"I know but its sweet."

"Not as sweet as you."

"Are we having a moment?"

"We have been having a lot of moments this past week."

"You bet we have."

_3-Comfort Her_

"Piper?" I asked as I looked at a crying girl hugging a teddy bear near the beach, I went over to her and sat next to her.

"J-jason?" She asked as I nodded.

"I'm here." I said as she hugged me.

"I miss home."

"Me too."

"And Drew is so mean to me I hate it."

"We'll solve things together. Its me and you against the world baby."

"And Leo?"

"Yeah I guess we can include him too."

_2-Kiss her and admit your feelings_

"I need you." I told Piper with tears in my eyes.

"But...You...Your a liar! You don't care about me!" She cried out.

"I would fall in the tartarus for you!"

"Thats Percabeth!"

"Who? Anyways I really want us to go." I said as she shook her head.

"But we'll miss the concert! My sister is already expecting us!" She said as I went down on my knees.

"Fine..If you would consider it a date." I asked as she laughed a little.

"What are you talking about Jason we've been dating for 3 months already." She said as I looked at her confused.

"What?!" I exclaimed as she laughed and kissed my lips, I'm still angry that we were together supposedly the whole time but I don't care.

_1-Ask her out on that date_

"Ready for our date?" I asked as she nodded.

"You bet."

000

"Thats your sister?!" I asked completely horrified.

"Yep! She's the smartest when knowing about fashion and style!" Piper exclaimed while listening to her sing.

"I'm scared to see what celebrity the big three have." I said silently to myself as Piper heard me and winked.

"I know Logan Lerman is one of them, son of Poseidon and all but i'm not sure about the other two." She said as she kept listening. And one things for sure, I am never coming back here again.

* * *

**_Finished. Completed. Awesomess! Also I have two ideas for the new story i'm going to write called Starstruck. One is based off of the movie. And one is based off of my own idea to make it more original. You'll see the previews to both versions when I update this. Most likely in an hour or two. maybe less._**


	4. Preview to the new story

_**Back with the preview. I decided not to do one based on the movie because..Well I forgot the movie and I don't feel like watching anything today. So I will put the summary down. And then the preview.**_

_"You just crushed my dreams before I even had a chance considered them..." Percy Jackson was best friends with Annabeth chase since he was twelve and they have been friends for a good two years. Percy now realizes he has feelings for his best friend until someone takes her away. Now Percy runs away to L.A where he meets 3 interesting people who will soon change his life forever._

_Percabeth_

_Rated T (may be changed to M)_

_Romance/Drama_

_Important Notices: Percy will be in a band/There will be Thalico and Jasper/Bianca is alive/Clarisse, Reyna and Rachel will be in here as well/There will be a lot of singing./Gruniper will be in it too/Grover/Juniper will be rivals at first/Annabeth may start her own band/Luke is obviously the main antagonist with his band/There will be a hamster named blackjack for Percy.  
_

* * *

_Percy's Pov._

_I am Percy Jackson, I am 14 and I am meeting my best friend/crush today after school for a date (well she doesn't know its a date). I am going to express my feelings to her and I even wrote her a song to sing before I asked her to be my girlfriend. You see I always wanted to be a famous singer, I liked writing songs and singing made me feel relaxed. Though Annabeth never wants to hear me sing I don't know why, She told me it was a waste of time that celebrities get cocky. But I won't. I'd be a good one._

_"Percy the bus is here!" My mother called out._

_"Alright!" I shouted back, I got my backpack and walked towards the bus. Annabeth never rode the bus so I was stuck alone with Luke and his gang. He wasn't in a gang but instead a band. He had my dream, Annabeth is nuts over this blondie. He has a scar on his face who likes guys with scars anyways?_

_"Hey Perce ready for your Monday morning beating?" Luke asked as his friend Ethan Nakamura laughed._

_"Yeah I was waiting all weekend for this." Ethan said coldly as I shivered._

_"Over my dead body." I said, I had gotten more confidence today since I was going to ask Annabeth out. I wasn't going to let these punks ruin it._

_"That can be arranged." Chris Rodriguez another one of his friends said as they grabbed me once the bus stopped, they took me to the side of the school building and then punched me in the gut._

_"W-Why do you like hurting me?" I asked as I held my stomach in pain. I wasn't strong..I was scrawny. Heck I haven't even hit puberty yet, thats embarrassing trust me._

_"Because your always with my girl." Luke said coldly while cracking his fist before grabbing my arm and twisting it._

_"Arhhh!" I cried out while shaking with tears in my eyes. I hated this._

_"Just go away punk and never come back! Or better yet ditch Annabeth she doesn't need you." Luke said while throwing me onto the pavement leaving a few scratches on my face and arms._

_"See ya." Chris and Ethan said as they left. I coughed and got up and limped towards the front of the school only to see Annabeth with her friends Thalia and Rachel with her looking at Luke with...Sympathy?_

_"A-Annabeth?" I croaked out, She looked at me with a sad look that then turned into anger._

_"You...So its true!" Annabeth said as I blinked._

_"Whats true?" I asked as Luke grinned at me. He suddenly had a black eye. I didn't hit him.._

_"You punched Luke in the face! How could you? He would never do anything bad to you!" Annabeth screamed as I blinked._

_"But..I didn't hit hi-" I started until she cut me off._

_"Is it because he's in a band and your not? Its not that hard to form one!" Annabeth exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes. This has nothing to do with it!_

_"This has nothing to do with my dream!" I said through gritted teeth as she scoffed._

_"Come on Annabeth let him at least talk." Rachel said, I knew she had a crush on me but she's not my type, she's too..clingy._

_"No! You seen Luke's eye! Its proof!" She said as Rachel put her hands up in defense._

_"I get it, You would believe a guy you've known for 5 months instead of a guy you knew for 2 years." I spat bitterly as she glared at me._

_"Yes I do actually. He is smart, brave and has an amazing voice unlike you!" She said as that stung. She knew I had Dyslexia and ADHD, and she's never heard me sing before._

_"How can you say that?" I asked with tears starting to form in my eyes, I sighed as I held them back._

_"Because its true, Your a coward Percy Jackson, You run away from things when your scared!" She said as I shivered, her gray eyes staring into my eyes._

_"So..Is it final. You choose Luke over me?" I asked completely hurt. I wasn't talking about being best friends either on that note._

_"Yes...I need to be friends with someone more mature and in my league." She said after taking some time thinking about it. That hurt even more, It felt as if twenty bullets just shot through my heart. I could hear Luke and his friends laughing in the background but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I gripped my backpack tightly. "And besides your dream is never going to come true Percy, everyone wants to be famous but no ones gets to now do they?" She added just to make sure my heart was broken enough._

_"Fine. I'll leave you all alone, Heck I won't even see any of you ever again." I said while turning around to limp away from the school, I'm going home I don't feel like learning. I then stopped and took one last glance at her. "And just so you know...You just crushed my dreams before I had a chance to consider them." I added as I walked away and to my house. My mom was gone off into her own school and I laid on my bed._

_"I should never love again.." I said while going under the bed to get a red wrapped Christmas present from under there. It was for Annabeth since Christmas break was next week and so was Christmas. I clutched it and decided to do the unthinkable. I'm going to run away, and never look back. I got up and limped towards Annabeth's house while holding the present in my hand. I then wiped some stray tears from my eyes as they were stinging as I thought about what Annabeth said._

___"And besides your dream is never going to come true Percy, everyone wants to be famous but no ones gets to now do they?"_

___I clutched the present with my backpack still on my back as I started to him a tune then I begun to sing a song, It was just what I was thinking about too._

_He takes your hand_  
_I die a little_  
_I watch your eyes_  
_And I'm in little_  
_Why can't you look at me like that_

_"Annabeth is always with Luke now and days. No time for me an old stupid seaweed brain. But she looks at him with such emotion...Why can't she look at me like that?"_

_When you walk by_  
_I try to say it_  
_But then I freeze_  
_And never do it_

_"I've been trying for two years and I can never tell her the three simple words."_

_My tongue gets tight_  
_The words can't trade_

_"I love you."_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_  
_Whenever I'm near you_

_"Whenever I look at you, you make my heart skips twice than normal..Which should have actually killed me I think. And yet you don't know what affect you have on me."_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

_"You would always go to school dances with Luke. Kiss him all the time, When you guys broke up I honestly thought I had a chance, but stupid old Luke still wants you, and your even stupider for wanting him as well. Can't you see your breaking me?"_

_He looks at you_  
_The way that I would_  
_Does all the things, I know that I could_  
_If only time, could just turn back_  
_Cause I got three little words_  
_That I've always been dying to tell you_

_"He looks at you with love, the same way I do, Yet I know I could do much better with you. I can treat you better then he ever has. If only I told you how I felt sooner."_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

_"Why can't that be me your with?"_

_Feel with my hands on your waist_  
_While we dance in the moonlight_  
_I wish it was me_  
_That you call in your room_  
_Cause you wanna say good night_

_"You never say goodnight to me, or have sleepovers, your always talking to Luke, Luke, Luke."_

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_

_"Your so blind Annabeth Chase.."_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_"Here it is.." I said to myself while placing the present on her doorstep. I am going to leave and never return. Well maybe i'll come back but I do want to leave. I need a fresh start, a new look a new life. And so I did it. I left that day, I went back home and collected some money I saved, And I brought Blackjack, my pet hamster who was a gift from my Father from L.A. He was in the Marines and Hardly ever see's me. But thats going to change soon._

_"I'm sorry Mom, Thalia and Rachel...Annabeth.." I said before leaving the house. I left until I saw the sign stating that I was leaving New York. And I never looked back once._

* * *

**___And that is it. This will actually be a first chapter to the story (other chapters will be longer since this is just the intro.)_**

**___Anyways i'm still looking for a Title Name for this. I have two in mind so I want you guys to vote which title you like better through review. The faster I get the name in the faster this story will be up._**

**___Title Names:_**

**___I wish-The song Percy Sang. He wishes to be a singer and he also wishes to be with Annabeth. Both things she said will never happen._**

**___The Runaway-Percy runs away from the hurt he has been going through. He runs away and never looks back looking for a new fresh life._**

**___Those aren't plots with the Titles. They are there to make it so you understand why its the name of the story. Anyways vote also._**

**___in the start (please don't kill me) Nico will be with Clarisse (strange huh?), Jason will be with Reyna, and Percy will have Bianca as a love interest. But thats before they meet with Annabeth again. (Spoiler alert)_**


End file.
